


The Time Turner Incident

by Little_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Horcruxes, Love/Hate, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_writer/pseuds/Little_writer
Summary: Violet and Celeste were two normal 5th years studying at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They may have have crushes on their teachers but that was normal. That was until a time turner sent them years into the past. Friendships will be broken and new ones will form. Will their friendship survive their newest obstacles? Especially now their teachers are their friends.





	1. The Time Turner

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on a different website but I have changed the name and decided to continue it on here.

Violet stretched as the sunlight touched her skin with its warm rays. It was a perfect day at the most perfect school in the world; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She dipped her head back and closed her blue eyes, her long brown hair cascading down her back as the breeze moved it slightly. A smile fluttered briefly on her face thinking of her crush...

“MISS ME?” Celeste questioned, rather loudly. She dropped her bag on the ground roughly as Violet opened one eye. “I saw you exactly...” “Two minutes ago,” Celeste finished, her green eyes glistening as she sat down beside her best friend. “Honestly though; I feel we’re joined at the hip. It’s like I've lost a lung when I'm not with you.” Violet giggled and nudged her with her elbow, “A lung? Really?”

Suddenly, Celeste poked Violet in the elbow hard making her squeal, “Ouch! What was that for?” “Hottie alert: Violet Summer’s biggest crush up ahead,” Celeste said, whispering. Violet’s blue eyes lifted to see Professor Remus Lupin walking across the courtyard, the sunlight tinting Remus’ hair, making it look a little red, rather than brown. He seemed to smile towards the girls; making Violet blush scarlet. “Look at him; he’s too perfect,” Violet whispered, her eyes still on him as he walked towards the middle of the courtyard. “Perfect for you, yes,” Celeste said, smiling. “I prefer the dark...mysterious...Merlin’s Beard! It’s him! Look!”

Violet’s eyebrows rose as Professor Severus Snape entered the courtyard. He looked in a foul mood as usual, but Celeste’s eyes were glittering as she sat up straight to get a better look. “Snape? Seriously?” Violet said, grinning. “You’re still crushing on him.” “Always,” Celeste sighed, watching Snape walk towards Lupin. “It’s getting so bad; I dreamt of him last night.” “What did you dream?” Violet asked curiously. It was Celeste’s turn to blush, “Nothing very appropriate.” “Doesn’t his nose put you off?” Violet said, giggling a bit, as she looked at the two professors. “Remus’ nose is so...” “Perfect?” Celeste grinned, slyly. “Violet, it’s hard to explain...but I like everything about him. His nose...his eyes...his voice. Just listen to him!” Severus Snape was talking to Remus Lupin; his voice sounding so smooth and silky, despite its disliking tone. “I could listen to him forever...” Celeste said, sighing. “Me too...to Remus that is...” Violet whispered. “Oh, first name terms now, are we?” Celeste said, her tone imitating Snape’s and Violet giggled. “You even sound like him now!” “Seriously, though, Violet,” Celeste said, her voice solemn. “I think I’m falling in love with Severus.” “You think? I don’t think I’m in love with Remus, I am,” Violet said. It was only then that they noticed no other students were around them and that both Severus Snape and Remus Lupin had vanished from the centre of the courtyard.

“Bugger, we’re gonna be late,” Celeste said, standing up quickly. Violet pulled something glittering out from under her school shirt. “We’ll have to use this, Celeste; else we’ll never make it in time. Class started twenty minutes ago!” Celeste gasped as she saw the small, golden ball with the hourglass upon it in Violet’s palm. “A Time-turner? Aren't those illegal or something?” Celeste whispered, her eyes wide. “I never took you to be a chicken,” Violet said, her blue eyes meeting Celeste’s green ones.

“I’m not a chicken,” Celeste protested, but still had her eyes on it. “Are you sure that things safe?” “Of course it is, I’ve been using it for three years,” Violet said, making Celeste’s eyes grow the size of saucers. “You never...” “Merlin, there’s Filch! Come on, Celeste, there’s no time to waste.” Hurriedly, Violet put the time turner chain around both their necks and started to fiddle with the intricate device. “There, that should be twenty minutes.”

“That should?” Celeste queried, worriedly, but before Violet could answer, the time turner started ticking and shaking violently. Celeste and Violet watched as people walked backwards around them and the sun set...which meant it was meant to be rising. “Hang on, I said 20 minutes, not 20 hours, I’m positive,” Violet said, worriedly. “I don’t think you said either of them...Violet...look,” Celeste said, worriedly. Things moved around the faster and faster and the time-turner shook so erratically that with a loud twang, it broke off the chain and hit a nearby wall of the Transfiguration Courtyard, stopping the fast movements at once. Celeste and Violet ran to it, ignoring their surroundings. It lay on the ground, in millions of tiny pieces. Violet’s horrified eyes met Celestes. “We can’t go back now,” Violet whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter


	2. Split Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be put out quickly as I have them all written. Until I run out of chapters, it should be daily updates.

Violet carefully picked up the broken time turner and placed it in her pocket. As Violet did, she heard Celeste gasp a little. "Violet, why has your tie changed to black? It's almost as if we are first years again." As Celeste spoke, Violet's eyes shot to her tie and she also let out a little gasp. "Lestie, I don't know what's going on but something has gone wrong." It was that moment that the girls saw a student walking towards them. 

"What year is it?" Celeste blurted out to the student, who looked at both girls like they were from a different planet. "The year is 1975 but you should also both be in bed or I will have to get Filch." The student said strictly. Violet and Celeste both ran away before the girl could say anything else. "Vi, we're in 1975 for Merlin's sake. How the hell do we get back-" Celeste was cut off by a voice they had both heard a hundred times. The voice of Filch, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Students out of bed at this time of the night. Looks like the Head Master will have to know about this."

A few minutes later and both the girls were seated in a slightly younger Dumbledore's office. "You may leave Filch. I will sort these two out," Dumbledore announced and Filch moved towards the door before leaving. 

"First things first, I need to know how you are both here tonight? And your names if you could?" Dumbledore asked as he turned towards the girls. "Professor, I am Violet Summers and this is my friend, Celeste McFarlon. We were in the year 1994 until we tried to go back in time a little with my time turner. Or we would've if it didn't break and send us into this year. We were in Ravenclaw, but our ties have changed to black now almost as if we are first years again" Violet spoke clearly while Celeste shot her a look of happiness. 

Dumbledore nodded as Violet took the broken time turner out her pocket and placed it on the side next to him. "I don't quite know how to fix one of these, but I promise you I will try. Until there comes a time when you are able to go back to your time, you will both have to be resorted." 

After the Head Master finished speaking, both girls nodded and looked at the sorting hat. Dumbledore picked it up and looked at the girls. "Who wants to go first?" He asked. Violet and Celeste shared glances before Violet stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. 

"Hmm. I'm not used to sorting people halfway through the year but I guess right now I have to. Right, you have a great mind but also plenty of courage. And smartness is a second language to you. But where shall I put you, Violet? I know. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was taken off Violet's head and Celeste looked at her. 

"Promise that wherever I am sorted we'll still be friends," she pleaded at Violet who gave a simple nod, watching as he robes changed from black to red and gold. It was Celeste's turn now. The hat was placed on her head. 

"Hmmm...  interesting... I see something deep within you. Something you kept hidden for many years. You're very smart.. Ravenclaw perhaps? But the secret... it still bothers me... SLYTHERIN!" Both girls let out a little gasp. They were in houses that hated each other. As the hat was taken off Celeste's head, she saw the flicker in Violet's eyes of sadness. They were supposed to hate each other now. Dumbledore could feel the sadness that echoed throughout both girls. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Minerva. Horace." 

Suddenly two figures came from the fireplace. A younger version of Professor Mcgonagall and a man who must have been Head of Slytherin at that point in time. "Girls. these people are going to be the heads of your houses here at Hogwarts. Celeste, this is Professor Slughorn and he is the head of Slytherin. Violet, this is Professor Mcgonagall and she is the head of Gryffindor." Both the girls nodded and looked at their teachers. "You will both get your new timetable's tomorrow. I gather you will both be in the same classes as Gryffindors and Slytherins are normally together for all their lessons." 

Violet and Celeste nodded before following their head of house to the place they would now stay in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're enjoying it.


	4. You shouldn't have (Violet)

When Violet woke up the next morning, she turned to her right and it took a few seconds for her to realize where Celeste was. Instead a girl with red hair smiled at her. 

"Hello. Are you new? I'm Lily Evans" The girl introduced as Violet sat up and turned to her. "I'm Violet Summers and, yeah, I am pretty new. I started just yesterday. My friend and I did actually." She said, slightly sad, while Lily walked around to see her, 

"Was she put in Slytherin or something, you seem pretty down about it. Oh, I almost forgot, do you need someone to show you around the school?" She asked kindly and just as Violet was about to shake her head, she realized something. She would have to lie about most things, people couldn't find out her and Celeste's secret. Violet accepted Lily's offer and the pair soon made their way towards the great hall for breakfast.

As soon as Violet and Lily sat down, Violet suddenly heard a whisper in her ear. "Boo." the voice said making Violet jump for her life and also making her hair change to a slight pink with embarrassment. 

"Wow, you’re Metamorphmagus, that's so cool." Violet quickly changed her hair back to brown before glaring at the boy. "Sirius, leave the poor girl alone. It's her first day." Lily scolded him before turning to one of the others. "Remus, can't you keep them from attacking everyone they see in sight?" 

As Lily spoke, Violet's head shot towards the boy with normal brown hair. He looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why he looked like she had seen him a million times before. The unknown boy smiled at her and held his hand out to Violet. "I'm Remus Lupin. It's a honour to meet you." As he spoke, Violet's heart skipped a beat.

It was him, the man she had dreamed about for months in her old life. 

"Hi, I'm Violet." Violet responded almost silently. She couldn't believe that she was finally meeting the man she loved and that he was now her age. Remus was about to open his mouth when a boy with long jet black hair and glasses spoke. "I'm James Potter and I see that you have already met my adorable soon-to-be wife Lily." Violet let out a small giggle when James spoke while Lily glared, oblivious to the fact that James was actually correct and Violet knew all about it. 

As James continued to flirt with Lily, Remus sat next to Violet. "So how do you control what your Metamorphmagus abilities do to you?" He asked while looking at her hair. "I guess that I just make sure that if my hair does change colour, then I change it back to normal really quickly. When I was younger I used to be mental with it all. My mother could never take me out into the muggle world." Violet and Remus started to laugh before James stood up 

"Hey, let's all go find Snivelly and quick.  I fancy putting a curse on him before Herbology today." Sirius high-fived James after he spoke and all of them set out towards the lake. Violet smiled slightly when she saw the black-haired boy that was sitting under the tree they were all heading to. Violet knew who it was exactly and she also knew what might happen if she laid a finger on him. 

"This should be fun." Sirius jeered as they approached Snape. "Hey Snivillus, what are you doing now? Try not to get your greasy fingers all over the floor we have to walk on. Levicorpus." James shot Snape with the spell before everyone started laughing. When James finally let Snape down, he turned to Violet. "Show you're a true friend to us a jinx him." He smirked. Violet looked over at Lily and Remus before taking her wand out her pocket. 

"Stupefy." Violet yelled with her wand pointing at Snape. He fell to the ground and everyone started laughing. "STOP IT, CAN'T YOU SEE IT HURTS!" Violet gulped as she turned to the source of the voice. Celeste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	5. You shouldn't Have (Celeste)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this chapter. Make sure to read Violet's section first

Celeste had sighed as she looked out of the window when she woke up. Slytherin? Why Slytherin? She loved the colour green; yes, but definitely not her roommates. They were all talking against Muggles and Celeste herself was Muggle-born. She got changed into her robes and headed to the common room, hoping to see Violet at breakfast to talk to her. “Where you going, Celestia?” a voice asked. Celeste spun to see a pale looking boy with blonde hair. He reminded her of Harry Potter’s arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. “It’s Celeste,” Celeste said, tonelessly. “If you don’t mind, I need to get to the Great Hall.” 

“So do I,” the boy said, smiling. “I’m Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.” “Nice to meet you,” Celeste said politely, but firmly. “Now if you don’t mind, I said I’ve got to go.” She stormed out the Slytherin common room, leaving a very confused Lucius Malfoy behind.

It didn’t take long for Celeste to spot Violet, sitting on the other side of the Great Hall. She was laughing and talking to a group of other Gryffindor students, including a girl with red hair. 

Something about seeing the two of them together, having a good time, made Celeste extremely moody. She flung her satchel down beside her and sat down in a huff. 

“I know...I hate them too.” Celeste looked up for the owner of the voice to see another pale boy sitting a bit further away from her. He had long, black, greasy hair and a hooked nose. But, it was his eyes that Celeste recognized. The dark, cold tunnels she remembered of her Potions Master at Hogwarts from the future were different to these, however. These were dull, but seemed to have a spark of humour in them. 

“You’re...” “I’m Severus. Severus Snape,” he said, his voice still giving Celeste goosebumps as it had when she had sat in his classroom. “You must be the new girl?” “I kn...I mean, yes, Celeste. Celeste McFarlon,” Celeste stammered. He nodded and looked back at his food. “Gryffindors; they think they’re so special. They’re really the mean ones; not Slytherins. They crush people’s hearts like flies.” 

Celeste could only nod, but when she looked back at Violet and the red-haired girl, that moody emotion reappeared. “I guess I’ll see you around, Celeste,” Severus said, a small smile appearing on his face. Celeste’s heart leapt; he had said her name. It sounded so good when he said it. She returned the smile and nodded and he walked out of the Great Hall.

“He said my name, he said my name,” Celeste repeated, hugging herself with glee and feeling herself blush. However, her mood changed as she headed to her destination. She was heading in the direction Violet had been going; along with her new Gryffindor friends. 

The thought made Celeste a bit sick remembering them together; but she pushed the thought out of her mind. She had to talk to her; she had so much to tell her. But, it wasn’t only that she had so much to tell her; Celeste missed her. It was shouts up ahead that caught her attention. As she got closer, she saw Severus being levitated upside down. His underwear was sticking out. She dropped her satchel and ran, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. What idiots! Couldn’t they leave him alone? No wonder he had hated all Gryffindor students as a teacher. 

As she got nearer to them, she heard a voice, Violet’s voice, yelling, “Stupefy.” She watched in horror as Severus fell and she stopped dead, her hands shaking. Violet...had...but...she knew...she knew...”STOP IT, CAN’T YOU SEE IT HURTS!” Celeste saw the look in Violet’s eyes as she turned to look at her; regret. But, Celeste had had enough; she was meant to have stuck up for him. She was supposed to have been HER friend...Tears formed in Celeste’s eyes, but she blinked them away furiously and took Severus’ arm. “Oh look, Snivellus has a girlfriend.” Celeste felt her temper ignite and turned to look at the culprit; James Potter. She pointed her wand at James. “Eat slugs!” Celeste spat at him, her wand pointed at James, but her eyes meeting Violet’s angrily. In a flash, James was on his knees, puking up slugs. The red-haired girl ran to his aid and Violet just gaped. Celeste gave a satisfactory smirk, before pulling an absolutely stunned Severus away from the scene.


End file.
